Stay
by Trafalgar-bleedingheart-Law
Summary: First ever published story . *breaths* ok ... Law has escaped from Doflamingo in Dressrosa and Kid comes to save him. WARNING: M/M mentions of rape overall nothing too graphic. Feedback is always appreciated :)
1. Chapter 1

Broken and bloodied, he limped through the backstreets of the now deserted Dressrosa. Despite the pain his body was in, Law knew he had to hurry and find a way off the island. If Doflamingo found him again, it would all be over; there wouldn't be another chance. The man would kill him on the spot. He paused, groaning at the sharp pain running from his backside up his spine. He cursed his own weakness. He couldn't let anyone see him in this state.

Moving further still, he came to a main road. The sky was now completely dark; he had lost count of how long he had been walking. Another surge of pain ran through his body as he fell to his knees, the pain dulling his senses, unable to notice the presence behind him until it was too late.

Law's eyes winded as a hand landed on his shoulder, gripping him tightly. This was it, he had been found, he was going to die. He closed his eyes, waiting for a fatal blow that never arrived. Instead, the hand on his shoulder moved as Law found himself lifted off the ground and pulled against a broad chest. Confused, Law cracked an eye open as the man began to walk and found himself surrounded by a thick red coat. Wait … RED? His eyes darted up where they met with a pale, scarred face and bright red hair.

Kid.

Eustass Kid had been the one to pick him up, not Doflamingo. The sudden surge of relief that washed over him quickly vanished. Kid would find out what happened, and he would never hear the end of it. Law buried his face into the other's chest to hide his shame. He was waiting for a snarky comment from the bigger man, but nothing came. He sucked in a deep breath and gazed into Kid's face again, but he had an unreadable expression. Too worn out to question anymore, he lowered his head a final time, slowly slipping out of consciousness.

Warm … he suddenly felt warmth spread through him as he started to awaken. Hands … he could feel hands gliding across his body, carefully removing the bloody and tattered clothes. Hands? Doflamingo's face suddenly flashed through his mind as he woke with a start, trying to shy away from the foreign touch. His body, however, was having none of it, and a sudden pain kept him from moving again. He calmed a little as he saw Kid finish removing his clothes. Why had he not said anything yet? Kid remained as silent as before, running his narrowed gaze over the damaged body before him. Law blushed and turned away. It was all getting too much, he hadn't wanted anyone to see him this dirtied and weak. Kid's eyes narrowed even more as he noticed Law wasn't just covered in blood.

Anger … that was all Law saw before Kid picked him up again, carrying him to an already run bath. Normally, he would have protested against being treated in such a way but right now he was just too drained. The bigger man lowered him slowly into the bath, but kept an arm round his shoulders to keep his head above the water. Law moaned as he felt the warm water run over his sore body. Closing his eyes, he tried to relax as Kid went about cleaning him up.

It was strange to think of such a violent man being capable of being this gentle. The 'why' could wait until later. As the hand that was slowly cleaning his body traveled lower, he flinched. Leaning further over the tub, Kid used the hand holding Law up to pull him to his chest as his hand continued to travel south. Law started to whimper as a finger made its way to his abused entrance. It slowly pushed its way past the ring of now raw muscle, gently coaxing the sticky substance that had been left inside of him out with each slow thrust.

Kid could feel the other man trembling in both nervousness, and at the feeling of his finger inside him. He slowly removed the finger, satisfied that the other was clean, and brought his hand around to the front, fumbling with the other man's balls and running his hand along the length he found there as if in both apology and reward. Law's arms snaked their way around his neck. Kid couldn't help but smirk as Law bit down on his shoulder to prevent more embarrassing sounds from leaving him.

Eventually, Kid's hand left his cock and moved to wrap around his waist, supporting the smaller body while he calmed down in the water. As Law began to settle, the tiredness of his body hit him again as he slowly started to doze in the tub.

Law awoke again to the gentle rocking of the sea. So Kid had taken him back to his ship after all. Wrapped in a thick duvet in the centre of a large bed, he saw Kid had his back to him and was preparing to get up. A rush of panic swept over Law as he reached out to grab the other. Kid turned at the sudden action, seeing a look of uncertainty on the other's face. He frowned. He didn't like that look on Law's face; it didn't suit him.

"Stay?" was all Law could manage to say before he turned his eyes away, a slight blush appearing across his cheeks. He missed the slight smile playing on Kid's lips as he moved under the covers to the centre of the bed. He pulled Law to his chest so he could bury his now red face in the larger man's chest. Kid carefully wrapped his arms around the other man, letting him relax and know he wasn't going anywhere.

Questions were swimming in both of their minds, but sleep was slowly taking over. The questions could wait till tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**

**PAIRING: KidLaw**

**BETA: Yaz 3**

* * *

_Pain wracked through his body as he tried to struggle free of his constraints; it was no use. The near invisible string had him securely tied to the cold, metal table, now dripping with blood. He tried to scream, but the gag muffled most of the sound. He couldn't tell where his punisher was anymore, thanks to the blindfold. He couldn't tell what pain was caused by the knife in those cruel hands, and what pain was caused by the strings slicing through his skin. Body covered in blood and cum, he tried screaming again, but the strings round his neck tightened. Suddenly, that cold, cruel voice was back, whispering in his ear. _

_"You really shouldn't fight back so much … Law. You will only make it worse for yourself. After all … this is no less then what you deserve …" _

_The gag was ripped from his mouth as he screamed out loud, the bloodied knife slashing across his chest …_

Law woke with a cry, tears pouring down his face. Too blinded by fear to realise where he was, he held his hand to his mouth to silence the crying as his body shook uncontrollably. He cried out again as a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around his battered form. Law tried to fight back as he was cradled into a solid chest. Slowly, starting to wake up properly, he found himself pressed against a body that certainly didn't belong to his nightmare. No, this person was much younger. He dared to look up to see the man's face; the first thing he noticed was the bright red hair. The same bright red hair that had saved him the previous night.

"K .. Kid-ya …" He muttered in a shaky voice.

Law tried to calm his breathing as he felt the arms tighten around him. He let his gaze wander round the room, confirming to himself that he was safe. The cabin was fairly large, little metal figures dotting the whole place. They both sat on a large double bed in the middle of the room. Law instinctively curled himself further into the warm body. However, his own quivering body wouldn't stop shaking.

Kid remained silent. He patiently let Law cry as he lowered him gently back down onto the bed. He pulled the trembling body close and wrapped the thick duvet around them both, his free hand running through Law's hair to try and calm him. It took a long time before Law's body eventually stopped shaking. Still sniffing a little, he started to relax into the soft bed and the arms of his saviour.

Law woke up a few hours later, only to find himself alone in the bed. His eyes darted round the room, panic bubbling in the back of his throat.

"You need to calm down, Law." A deep voice came from behind him.

Law spun on the bed, seeing a shirtless Kid standing in the doorway, arms folded across his broadly defined chest. His hair was damp from the bath, or so Law assumed. Law started to relax a little, but hid his face with a pillow in embarrassment. This wasn't like him; he wasn't normally this tense and jumpy. Kid closed the door behind him, and locked it before returning to the bed. Kid sat on the edge as he watched Law lower himself back down onto the pillows.

Kid had to stop himself from growling again now that he could see the state of Law's body in the daylight. Long cuts covered his back, sharp AND blunt knives were used by the looks of it. Large burn marks covered his shoulders, as well as heavy bruising on his lower back. In addition, Law had puncture wounds, possibly made by nails mused Kid, covering his whole back. Kid lifted his gaze a little higher, burns and cuts were left on the skin of his neck and arms, most likely sliced by string. He let a hand gently travel up his back, feeling the smaller body tremble at his touch. Kid removed the duvet, slowly turned him onto his front, only to see it was as heavily wounded as his back. His ribs were severely bruised; they were turning a nasty shade of purple and yellow, similar to the finger-shaped bruises all over his hips and thighs. More string cuts covered his legs.

All Law could do was bury his face deeper in the pillows as the other man inspected his injured body, barely able to handle the shame he felt. He felt a hand brush across his cheek, persuading him to look at Kid. Kid's hand came to rest gently on his chest while the other gently stroked Law's less damaged inner thigh. Law whimpered; he didn't deserve this gentle treatment. He was nothing but a monster's broken toy.

"Did Joker do this to you?" Kid's voice was gruff and laced with threatening malice for the man.

Law froze at the name. He nodded slowly, "Yes"

His answer was met with a brief silence, before, "Why?"

"Because simply killing me was more than I deserved." Law replied sadly, trying to hold back the tears. "It was the only way to distract him while the Straw Hats got off the island. It was my fault they were there anyway." He sighed, softly. "I'm not worth your time, Eustass-ya. You should just get rid of me. All I'll bring you is trouble. I'm not worth keeping alive …." His voice trailed off as he tried not to cry.

He wasn't lying; Doflamingo had taken everything from him: his pride, his body and his dignity. Kid, however, wasn't amused.

"If I was going to just get rid of you, then I wouldn't have bothered picking you up in the first place. Try thinking a bit higher of yourself, because I still do." Kid leaned closer and brushed his lips over Law's temple. He spoke the next words with a whisper that bled with emotion. "That night two years ago, before you stormed out, I told you I loved you. I wasn't lying to you, Law. And I'm not lying now when I say that feeling hasn't changed … no matter how much you still want to deny it."

Law broke at the words. He reached up to wrap his arms weakly around the other's neck. Kid carefully rolled onto his back, pulling Law with him so the smaller man could lie on his chest. He wrapped Law in a tight hug, one hand running up and down his back, mindful of the injuries. His normally cold heart broke a little at the feeling of tears falling onto the skin of his neck. Joker was going to pay for this. But right now, it was the man in his arms that needed his full attention.

One of Kid's hands left Law's back to cup his chin and tilted his head up. Kid brought his lips to the other's forehead, placing a gentle kiss there before travelling down to his lips. Law whimpered into the kiss, but slowly relaxed in the other's arms. That safe feeling washed over him again, just like it had last night, and the night they had spent together two years ago. Kid broke the kiss as Law placed his head back down on the broad, solid chest. As much as Kid wanted to take it further, as much he wanted to ease the emotional pain Law was feeling, now wasn't the time. Law's body was still too sore and sensitive to feel any sort of pleasure. He simply allowed Law to fall asleep curled up on him once again. Kid would help him forget tomorrow.

* * *

**Smut in the next chapter ;) 3**


End file.
